


A Person Called Home

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-04 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: going through your prompts. that one like "au where everyone is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has that tattoo.every time you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere else on your body. (not necessarily soulmates, just who you fall in love with.)" Andreil





	A Person Called Home

Andrew doesn’t have that many tattoos; only four not including the one he was born with. He has one behind his ear, one etched into the sole of his foot and yet another inked on the inside of his elbow. His last one is over his heart. He remembers the times each one appeared, even though some of them he would much rather forget. Besides the only one that matters anymore is the one over his heart. 

He doesn’t like to dwell on the tattoos that everyone else seems to be so obsessed with. He knows what they mean but he chooses to ignore them, pretending that they don’t exist so he doesn’t have to deal with them. Each time he woke up with a new one, he would utter a curse before pressing a bandage over the new ink covering it up from prying eyes. 

He only started to care about them when he woke up with a new tattoo two months after meeting Neil Josten, the absolute bane of his existence. Andrew had known from taking one look at the boy who had secrets in his eyes and exy running through his blood that this wasn’t going to end well for either of them. 

But still, Andrew stuck around interested to see what could happen. What was even more surprising was Neil Josten stayed as well. He stayed through everything, taking anything that Andrew threw at him. 

It’s another month after they meet when Andrew sees the tattoo that was inked over Neil’s heart. His mind shortcircuited for but a second before he pressed his lips together turning away from Neil’s bare chest. 

It’s another few weeks before Neil finally sees the ink that is forever embedded into Andrew’s chest. His fingers hover over the tattoo, eyes staring into Andrew’s. Andrew nods and only then he feels the whisper of Neil’s fingers tracing over the key tattoo. 

“Yours is the dagger isn’t it?” 

Andrew nods again, not trusting himself with words right now. 

“You’ve already seen it haven’t you?” 

“A few weeks ago in the locker room.” 

Neil just listens, his hand pressed firmly to Andrew’s chest right over his heart. “How long have you had it?” 

Andrew doesn’t respond. Instead, he asks, “Yes or no?” 

Neil doesn’t hesitate. “Yes” 

Their first kiss is soft, both of them unsure about everything. The only thing they know is that they have one another’s tattoos on their bodies and that means something. It definitely means something to the society that they live in but they don’t know what it means to themselves. 

The tattoos had never meant much to Andrew, but for some reason in that moment with Neil kissing him like this was the first and the last time, Andrew knew that this time the tattoo meant something. It meant he had maybe finally found a person to call home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
